Revelations
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: You know he hates you, but you don't know why. Aaron/Elias pairing.


**(A/N) OK, this is another story I came up with (Aarias obviously). It's a oneshot, and probably very bad, but reviews are still appreciated. I'd always thought what it would have been like if Aaron had went back for Elias at the end of Run Aaron, Run.**

**Not sure what POV this is, but it's obviously still Aaron going back for Elias. **

**The bit from when Charlie left the warehouse is all made up by me, the other quotes belong to their respective owners. Belonged to? Belong? Man it's hard writing disclaimers for discontinued shows.**

**Aw heck, just read it will ya? **

**:)**

~Aaron Stone~

"Who would have thought, that Hall's toy robot would be his downfall?" You hear Elias say as you anchor yourself quietly to the ceiling. The rest feels good to you, you have been running at your full speed all around town after all. Now, you were ready to end this game and put a stop to Elias' plans.

You look down and see Elias standing directly underneath you and S.T.A.N walking towards him. It looks forced somehow, because he's protesting endlessly. You know it's the virus Elias was talking about, because Emma told you about 'S.T.A.N going fritzy for a second' and you came to realise it was a computer virus. You snap out of your train of thoughts, as you hear another one of S.T.A.N's protests, certainly stronger than the others.

"You'll never get away with this!" He walked towards a monitor, near a large computer, with a few smaller screens surrounding it. They're off, but they are giving off incessant buzzing noises, driving you absolutey mad. Almost as mad as the time Jason broke your favourite (and _very _expensive) guitar which you had spent your life savings on.

"Please, this way." Elias gestures infront of him, as S.T.A.N gets closer and closer to the monitor. He folds his arms, and you see a smirk perch on his face.

"Stop moving!" S.T.A.N says to himself, trying to overcome the virus. You admire the android's tenacity for a split second, but you and he both know the virus is too strong. "I order to you stop moving- No!" S.T.A.N's hand shot out against his will and plugged him into a monitor. As a rush of adrenaline floes through your body, you realise the monitor is slowly but surely, stealing _all _of Hall's intel from S.T.A.N's hard drive.

"Know that in my mind, I am breaking Asimov's Law and pounding you." S.T.A.N spits at Elias, who chuckles and continues to watch. He seems to be delighting in the android's inner struggle. As more and more intel is sucked out of S.T.A.N, fear floods you. _What if Elias finds out who you really are?_

Taking a deep breath, you slowly jump down from your spot on the celing. Luckily, Elias was too absorbed in watching the android to hear your landing, and you make you way over to him.

"Powers." You say, alerting the man to your presence. His posture doesn't change. Maybe he knew you were here already? Nevertheless, you weren't going to let it slow you down. You continue speaking. "I'm here to beat the boss level."

"Hah!" Elias scoffs. He finally moves, throwing his head back as a chuckle escaped his lips. He turns around and looks you straight in the eyes. You could cut the tension with a knife, Elias doesn't want to back down, _you _don't want to back down, and S.T.A.N is stuck in a corner downloading all of Hall's intel.

"Aaron Stone, interesting, but I've already won." He says confidently. You know he hasn't, you are still standing after all.

"Game's not over yet." You say to him, shaking your head slightly, letting him know how wrong his statement was.

"It was the second I implanted the virus in S.T.A.N at the gravel quarry." Elias smirks at you. "Plus, you're on my turf now." He finishes. He does have a point, but you don't care. It's the only way to end this.

"You really wanna play?" Elias asks. You clench your fists and narrow your eyes at him, as his tone sounds like you were a five-year old.

"Let's see how you do against my laser scapel." You watch intently as he reaches across the small (but very long) table, and grabs an object. Dirty gold in color, and tall but small in structure.

You swallow hard as Elias unscrews the top, and swipes it against a solid metal object, causing it to split in half. You suddenly remind yourself not to be scared. Aaron Stone never got scared, maybe Charlie Landers (when he was six) but _never_ Aaron Stone. He was the fearless superhero inside of you, and without him, you would not be standing where you are now.

"You may have defeated me in Hero Rising boy, but this game, is the only game that counts." Elias' voice brings you back to earth, and you lift your eyes up from the floor, and connect them to his. The light green is a much darker shade, and the menace in them only makes you more determined to beat him.

"When will you learn you can never defeat Aaron Stone?" You say. Everyone who knows you, know that when you talk about yourself in the third person, you're convinced you'll win a level. And you are convinced, you are fired up and ready to go.

"Aha!" S.T.A.N suddenly yells from his corner, sounding triumphant. "He said _Aaron Stone_. You're in trouble now mister!" You try not to snicker at his comment, but you can't help the small smirk which rolls across your lips.

"Please." Elias growls. The smirk disappeared and you clench your fists again, ready to fight. "I've played the game perfectly."

You duck expertly out of the way as he lunges for you, malice burning in his eyes. As you stand straight near the table, you wonder what you did to make him hate you so much. All you did was stop him from building a doomsday weapon. (One he wasn't going to use himself) and imprisoned him. So why does he hate you? You know he does, but you don't know why. Maybe you never will.

You pull the small tracking device from your utilty belt, bringing yourself back into the fight. "Except, for this." You say confidently, holding the key up. Soon, it would all be over.

"The key's just a tracking device." Elias says, seemingly in disbelief. "I knew the gamer in you would never throw it away." You're slightly scared about how he knows that, from only having _one _civil, maybe-not-so-civil conversation with him, but you're also slightly impressed. You don't know why, you just are.

"Exactly, because in videogames, even the smallest object-" You pull out Emma's glue gun with your free hand, and continue talking. "-Can save the Hero." You spray it quickly, and put the key onto the spot where the residue had stuck.

"Emma." You press on your headpiece, alerting your partner. "The key's in place, turn off the scrambler."

"No!" Elias seems frantic, and it suprises you since he has stated he cannot feel emotions. He rushes forward and tries to pry the key off of the table, but the glue is too strong. You feel sorry for him for a split second, and want to help him, but then you remember what he did to you today, and the feeling is quickly replaced with anger.

"The satalite's gonna lock in on it and fire on us!" Elias informs you, straining as he continues to pull on the firmly stuck key.

"Strongest glue in the world." You say to him, no remorse in your voice. "I guess it's your time to run now."

You turn your attention to S.T.A.N, and kick him hard in the stomach. He stumbles back as his finger with the USB connector rips from the monitor, and then realises he's free from the control of the virus and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Oh I'm me again!" He celebrates, flexing his hands. "Oh glorious me!" He suddenly hugs himself.

"No time S.T.A.N." You grab the android around the shoulders and pull him towards the warehouse's exit.

"I can't lose Hall's intel now that I've got it!" Elias is frustrated, and once again you feel sorry for him, not knowing why.

"Powers!" You call to him. His head raises at the sound of his last name. There's anger in his eyes. You can't let it deter you.

"You gotta get out of here!" You say to him, knowing the laser would probably kill him. As much as Elias hates you, you don't think he deserves to die. Even after everything he's done to you.

"Never!" He's insistent, and starts tugging on the key again. You open your mouth to try and persuade him again, but S.T.A.N's hand on your arm steals your attention and rips your gaze from Elias.

"Aaron!" He says urgently.

S.T.A.N pulls you towards the exit, and you look back at Elias, trying to catch his eyes, but you don't. He's a lost cause. You finally give up and let S.T.A.N drag you out of the warehouse. Usually when you complete a mission, there's a sense of pride and acomplishment about you, but you don't feel it this time, all you feel is guilt from the fact you left Elias to a possible death.

The SSJ is hovering in the sky above you and S.T.A.N. You steal a glance at the warehouse which would no doubt be engulfed in flames soon, before the tractor beam desends down and sucks you both up. You strap yourself in as S.T.A.N begins programming. Suddenly, the Hall Industries logo brightens and Mr Hall's voice sounds throughout the SSJ as S.T.A.N began flying it.

"Aaron, congratulations on saving Dark Tamara, Vas and Ram and stopping Powers from stealing my intel. I'm very proud of you." As the message ends, you manage a small smile.

You turn around abruptly as something golden whizzes past the SSJ, and cuts through the clouds. You know what it is, where it's going, and what it's target is. _Elias_. You feel guilty as you hear an explosion, it's the warehouse. You know it is, even though you can't see it, the crackling of flames fills your ears and vivid columns of bright orange fire dance across your brain.

_Elias is going to die._

But you don't care, do you? Or maybe you do? You're conflicted right now, and don't know which path to choose. There's path A. Leave Elias in the _burning _warehouse with the intel and letting him find out who you are on the off chance he survives, or there's B. Go and save him. You bite your lip anxiously, pondering your options as you and S.T.A.N continue to fly over the clouds.

_No man deserves to die. _Your mind chants at you, and it's right.

Elias may be on the wrong side, but he still doesn't deserve to burn to death. You remember when Necros had come running to you and asking for protection, and you were wary, but you took pity on him. Even though you didn't show it. You won't admit it, but you pity Elias, often wondering how someone could have become so angry and bitter when you're actually supposed to be doing homework.

Your mind's made up. You're going back for him. But the hard part, you have to convince S.T.A.N. You know he won't understand, but you have to try.

"S.T.A.N..." Your voice trails off as you become uncertain of what you want to say.

"Yes Aaron?" He pays no attention to you and keeps his eyes on the sky.

_Hide in the shadows all you want Aaron Stone, but you can't hide from my eye in the sky_. Elias' voice is inside your head, reminding you that his life is at stake. You look around almost frantically, and you spot the android's _power down_ button on the back of his neck. It's the only way.

"I'm sorry." You apologise.

"Why are y-"

You slam your hand into the back of his neck before he could finish his sentence, and he emits a strange sound, before his head slumps forward with closed eyes. You take control of the SSJ's navigator, and set the co-ordinates for the warehouse, luckily they were still in the database, so you didn't have to call Emma and give away what you were doing.

Once you arrive at the warehouse, it's completely engulfed in flames. You can barely see the entrance, it's just a black smear in the constant flicker of brilliant orange flames. Elias is inside. You bite your lip nervously, wondering how he could be alive. Taking a deep breath, you steel yourself, and walk bravely inside.

You break out into a coughing fit as thick black smoke fills your lungs. Part of you wants to turn back and let Elias die, but the other part is making you stay. Bright orange flames whip and flicker throughout the warehouse. You run down the corridor you used to reach Elias and S.T.A.N a few moments earlier, and you're stunned by how it's untouched by the flames.

But not for long.

You jump and raise your gauntlet at the sound of a loud _SNAP! _A beam from the celing dangles down, and it's completely covered in flames. You did this, it's your fault. You want to find Elias more than ever now. Your eyes widen as flames from the beam touch the floor, and begin claiming everything in it's path. Maybe Elias has left already? No, you remember how stubborn he was when he denied your help, and how determined his green eyes looked when he was trying to get the tracking device off the table.

You squint through the smoke as it billows into the room, and you see a mess of dark brown hair.

_Elias._

You rush over to him, and see he's trapped under the table which you glued the tracking device to. Elias is barely concious and there's a dark trail of blood starting from under his head. You crouch down next to him, and pick it up gently, and there's a nasty cut down the side of his face, which continues to ooze blood. But as Elias has told you many times: _He can't feel pain._

Doesn't mean he doesn't need help. Your mind battles with itelf as you work out what to do.

You put his head down carefully, and immeadiately relief washes over you like a tidal wave as Elias' eyes flitter open and he coughs quietly. His ashen face is lit up by the constant flow and build up of flames, which begin to slowly trail across the floor.

"Aaron?" He moans quietly, his voice is cracked and barely audible. "What are you doing here?"

You don't answer him, you're just glad he's alive. You try to think of a plan to get this table of of him, before it crushes him to death. You press your foot to the flat side, and your X5's work their magic, propelling it a few feet away from you both. Elias coughs and tries to stand up, you bend down and help him up. You notice he's trying to look at you, but he can't. You look carefully into his eyes, and one's almost black, and the other has virtually no pupil.

_Concussion_.

Your eyes widen as flames start to spread further across the floor, and crawl up the monitors which have Hall's intel in them. You can't say you feel sorry, because you don't. If Elias learned your identity, you, your friends and your family would all have been targeted. Elias looks at the monitors, and then you.

"What's more important?" You say over the roaring of flames. "The intel? Or your life?"

He stays silent and lets you pull him from the room. You both walk through the cloud of black smoke, coughing and staggering. You see the door, and run towards it, practically dragging Elias with you. You don't even care the S.T.A.N will be mad at you anymore, all you care about is the fact Elias is alive.

"Why did you do that?" He coughs.

"Why not?" You counter with a slight smile. You didn't exactly have a reason, it was just a spur of the moment decision.

"You may hate me, but it doesn't mean you have to die." You shrug your shoulders.

"Aaron I don't hate you." Elias says. You almost do a double take and some kind of warmth spreads through you. _I don't hate you_. Those words keep revolving around in your mind.

It was in that moment, you realize how close you both are. You're a few centimeters apart, and you keep getting lost in Elias' eyes. You just can't help it, you had a habit of staring at them ever since your first conversation with him. Elias puts his hand on the side of your neck, and he leans forward and kisses you softly.

You don't know what to make of the situation, it's clouding up your mind, but making your senses razor sharp at the same time. Everything fades completely from your mind, nothing matters. Not the fact that Elias is supposed to be your enemy yet you're kissing him, or the fact you could get fired for helping him. Nothing. Everything has gone completely from your mind, all you can think about is Elias.

"I don't hate you." He repeats more firmly as he pulls away from you. "I love you."

~Aaron Stone~

**(A/N) And that's a wrap guys! I didn't really know how to end it, so I left it there. Reviews make me giddier than a snail on crack. **


End file.
